Love me and I will Love You BackJustin Bieber
by ForevBelieber31
Summary: When Caitlin meets her idol Justin Bieber,she finds out he has a bad side.He trys to explain he loves her.Will this love bloom or will someone else step into the picture and changes it all?
1. News

Love at First Fight

Chapter One:Caitlin

I am sitting with Michael in my in hand,side to side,foot to foot.I turn my head to look at him and he looks at me. His dark hair falls around his leans in and his lips touch .Smooth.I kiss back and his free hand wraps around my neck,pulling me into him,deepening the kiss.

I pull back,take my fake 3D glasses off,twist back to Michael,and we begin to kiss pushes me to my back without breaking the puts one knee on each side of me and pushes off my chest.

"Caitlin,what about Carly?"Michael asks,smiling at me with thay flirtatious smile.

"He moved because of the fire."I tell him,sitting up with my back against the wall and he takes his shirt off to reveal the tank underneath.

The news came on and I heard the news lady talking about my FAVORITE singer,Justin Bieber.

"The famous Justin Bieber is coming here for a concert in are on sale is starting a contest for are the rules: To enter you have to write you name on a sheet of paper and mail it to Dallas name of one lucky girl will be chosen on the 10 of this month. Now to the weather."

I jump up and rip a sheet of paper out of my notebook.I write my name on it and shove it into an envolope.I seel it and write the addresses on it and put a stamp on it.I run over to the post mail it and I run back home to Michael.

I jump onto the bed and there was a note on the bed._ I am leaving you because you are more interested in that fag Justin Bieber to pay attention to forever...~Michael_. I look out the window and I see him pull away.I feel a little moisture in my eyes but I blink it away.

"Who needs Michael when I could win to spend the day with Justin Bieber?"I think out loud.

I look at the calendar and it is the March nineth._Oh,my gosh!Only one day till the of the drawing.I hope I win._ I think to myself.I look at the news my mom walks in.

"Caitlin,dear?My best friend and her son are gonna stay here until they find a place to stay."She informs me.

"Who are you best friends with?"I ask out of curiosity.

"Pattie Mallette."She answers.

"Okay,"I reply,turning my attention back to the tv.

"They will be here later today."

"Okay."I reply,mindlessly.

On the news,the news lady said Justin will be staying with a friend of his mom's before the show.I jump up and down,not hearing the door bell.I hear it the second time and so I go downstairs and open the door.I see a teenage boy that looked just like Justin Bieber.A older woman,about mother's age,carrying lots of suitcases.

"Who is that boy?"I ask, looking down the hallway to see if he was listening.

"Pattie's ."She tells me getting stuff packed away so there is room for them.

"But that can't be _the _Justin Bieber,can it?"I ask in utter suprise.

"The very same."Pattie says walking into the room.

"Oh!Well,I could've been told before."I says as I run from the room.

I pace around my room fast and I am still trying to believe that this is happening._ I can't believe this!_The_ Justin Bieber is in MY house!_ This is not real.


	2. Love

He walks in and looks around.I see from the banister that he was not happy.I get confused so I walk down the stairs and walk up to him.

"Hi.I'm Caitlin McCall."I say cheerfully.

"That's great.I bet you already know who I am."He says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Let me show you to your room,if you want me to."I offer,with a sincere hint in my voice.I start walking towards the stairs.

"I'll find it on my own."He says rudely.

He shoves past me and I fall to the just keep walking up the left arm and leg hurt from hitting the wood floor.I sit there and silently cry.I hear the footsteps going up the stairs stop immediately.

He walks back down and crouches in front of me.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you."He says as he stands back up and offers to help me up.I just back away and continue to cry.I shift my weight onto my right leg and I limp up the stairs into my shared room.

I hear him cursing at himself through the I hear him and his mom fighting right outside my door.

"I don't want to stay here!She hates me now!"He yells.

"Why would she hate you?Anyway we are staying here because my friend was kind enough to let us stay here."She says strictly but sweetly.

"Why?Because I pushed her and she got hurt.I was rude when I talked to her."He admits.

"Justin Drew Bieber!I raised you better."She says in shock."Now we are going in there and you better be nice."

The door opens and,just as expected,Pattie and Justin walk in.I look at Pattie for a moment then my gaze matches with Justin' eyes full of hatred and I feel like crying again.

*Justin's POV*

When my mother opens the door,Caitlin's eyes glance over my mom then her gaze matches eyes full of love and care but that leaves when she sees the hatred that I have for being must think it is for her._ I need to tell her I don't hate _her, _I hate being here._ My mom's voice breaks my train of thought.

"Justin,you will be staying in here."My mother says,gesturing to the air mattress.

"What?"Caitlin and I say in unison.

We look at each other and we both look back at my mother.

"So,deal with it and have a good night."She says leaving the room.

When she left,I threw myself onto the air mattress.I glance at her and she was rubbing her arm.I sit up and look at her in the eyes.

"You must understand that I don't hate you,I hate being away from home."I tell her,standing up and walking up to her.

"Sure."She says,avoiding looking me in the eye.

I lift her chin up with my finger and look in her beautiful green eyes. She looks at me and her eyes linger on my lips.I lean in and my lips touch hers and she pulls back and looks at me with love and care written on her face and in her eyes.

"We shouldn't if we are sharing a room."She warns."My mom or your mom might catch us."

"But I am all about disobeying the rules at all times."I answer,smiling at her.


	3. School

Chapter 3

*Justin's POV*

I lean in again and I put my hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kisses back and she puts her hands on my tounges dance and she leans back and I get on top of her.I am on my hands and knees and we flip over so she is on white hair(literally) falls around her face and around my head.I put my hands on her head pressing her deeper into the kiss.

She pulls back and looks at the door then back at me.

"Don't will be fine."I tell her,petting her head.

"But…"She starts.

"Don't worry."I repeat. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Are you sure?"She asks.

"Yes."I say, kissing her again.

*Caitlin's POV*

I kiss him back and he laces my lip with his tounge and I open my mouth slightly and his tounge discovers every inch of my mouth.I run my hands through his hair._Oh man!His hair is so his mouth!So soft and warm and sweet. _

I pull back and get off of him.

"Nighty-night."I say pushing him and getting under the covers.

"Awww!"He sighs and gets into his didn't look comfortable.I get up and yank him up and shove him into my bed.

"Nighty-night."I repeat as I get into the sheets on the air matress.

"Why did you do that?"He asks.

"You looked ,go to bed.I tired."I answer.

I hear him laugh slightly and I smile to myself.I fall asleep.I wake up and take my shower and get dressed for school. (/katie_justins_ex/set?id=31678238 I know it doesn't match the story because it is from another story on another webiste.)

"Hmm?Caitlin?"I hear Justin ask.

I look and I see his arms searching for me.I carefully get into the bed and when his arms found me,they pulled me into him and they didn't let go.

"Let go.I need to get to school."I say trying to pull away.


	4. Vampire

Chapter 4!

I open my locker at school and a piece of paper flutters out.I look at it and pick it up.I open it and read it.

"Meet me in the girls' locker room after school.I need to show you something.

~~~Your Secret Admirer" The note read.

I look around and look back down.I shrug and decide to was the last period anyway and there was only 5 minutes last bell rings and I walk over to the gym and I go into the locker room and set my stuff down and sit on a bench.

"You didn't need to say secret admirer on the note."I tell him,getting up and walking over for a hug.

"What are you talking about?I didn't write a note."He tells me,leaning back so he can look me in the eye. "I was told to meet someone here."

"No,he didn't,bitch.I did."A snotty voice calls out from the shadows.

I turn around and I look at my best friend,Carly.I look at her confused.

"What do you need to show me?"I aks.

"This." She tells me,pulling out a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "You will pay for this,Caitlin."

"Pay for what?"I ask,pulling Justin along as I back up.

"For kissing Michael and going out with him behind my ,no neither can have him."She says with a smile as she looks over her shoulder.

She snaps the lights and I see Michael tied up and his throat slit in the corner in a puddle of his own blood.I gasp and jump back.I start to cry.I cover my mouth to muffle the sound.I rush over to him and I touch his lifeless,cold body.A heat rises in me and I know it is anger.I rise slowly and stand still.

"You killed the only guy that EVER liked you and now he is dead."I say turning around slowly.

"Really?Did he tell you that?"She asks.

"Yea,he did."I answer.

"Oh, late now."She says,shrugging her shoulders. "And you will be next, I will have Justin all to myself."

"Really?"I ask. "Really?"I repeat a bit louder.

"Really."

"He will never love a _slut _like you!You a low life and a coward."I scream. "You are the fowlest thing on this Earth!"

I lung and I grab her throat and my fangs come out.I bite down on her and rip her throat out.I stand up and I wipe my mouth.I look at Justin and see him with horror written all over his face.

"I can explain…"I holds his hand up.

"Save never bothered to tell me you were a freaking _blood-sucking…DEMON?" _He yells.

"I would've told found out on your own. I didn't kill her she would have killed you."I say,gesturing to the bloody,lifeless body of Carly.

"Does anyone else know?"He asks,crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Of mother and your mom."I tell him.

"What happened to your eyes?"He says pointing to my eyes,which were black.

"I have mood in, the color of my eyes change due to mood.I'm thirsty,my eyes are red with black.I am pissed or angry,they are black. Um,happy would be a is honey. Excitement is green. "I explain. "There are some more that I am not comfortable with saying."

"Tell me.I kinda have the right to know."He tells me,putting his hands on my bloody shoulders.

" I am,uh,horny,it's very bright blue and when I am pleasured or in pleasure they turn blue-green."I tell him,looking down in embaressment.

Justin looks at sighs and smiles. "Well,why don't we go home and get you a shower?"

"I don't want my mom to see me like me take it here.I have clothes in my locker,the combo is 9-13-55-34."I tell him getting into the shower area.

I take my shirt off and the rest of my clothing and turn the shower on.

*Justin's POV*

I get her clothes from her locker and I hear her turn the shower on.I set the clothes on the bench and I can see a little bit of the shower area.I see Caitlin.

I look at the water beneath her feet and see that it is red with blood._I still can't believe she is a freaking vampire. I really wanna see that blue eyes on her and I wanna see the blue-green. _I think to myself.


	5. Love Me

Chapter 5!

After I take my shower and I get dressed into a strapless,layered purple shirt and white skinny jeans.I place my hair into a high pony-tail.I walk out and see Justin texting on his phone.

I drape leg over his lap and his down,facing him.I run my hands through his hair and kiss his forehead.

"Who ya textin'?"I ask into his ear,playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Oh…uh,a friend."He answers nervously,setting his phone down.

"Uh-huh."I say sarcasticly and I presses my lips gently against his.

He egerly kisses back and I moan and presses him up against me.I pull back and shake my finger back and forth.

"We will,for sure,at home."I say,getting off him.

He frowns and get up and grabs his blood-slattered backpack.I grab mine and take his walk out and I get in my car and he gets into his.I drive downtown and I park by an alley.I look before I walk into the alley.I look at a street person eating half a burger.I curl my lip in disgust and I walk up to her.I grab her and bite into her neck and I drink her dry.I throw her lifeless body back where I found it and I wipe my mouth and get back into my car and drive away.

I get home and I walk into my room and see Justin asleep on the air mattress again with his limbs all over the place.I pick him up like a baby and set him into my bed.I drape the comforter over him and change into my pajamas.

I get into the sheets on the mattress and I feel someone get in next to me.I turn and see it is Justin.I smile and turn my body to face him.

"I thought you were alseep."I say.

"Nope."He answers simply. "I was waiting for you."

I giggle and slip his shirt off before kissing gladly kisses me takes my shirt off and kisses me roll over so he is on the bottom.I get up in inhuman speed and lock the flips me over so his legs are on both sides of my runs his hands over my body and I moan and squeeze my eyes shut.

He laughs and rubs around the waistband of my jeans and I groan and dig my nails into the sheets, hands travel up to my bra and he lifts my back up with one and unclasps my bra with the other.

He throws it across the room and he unbuttons my slips thoses off and I flip him over.I kiss him and I feel two things poke my lip.I pull back and look at pulls me back and I see his mouth open.

"When were _you _going to tell me you were one,too?"I ask,crossing my arms across my chest,covering my breasts.

He opens his eyes which are a mix between blue and green. "I was going to tell you.I swear."He tells me.

"Really?"I ask sarcasticly.

"Yes.I swear."He repeats.

"Hmm."I say and I kiss him.

Our tounges dance and I pull back breathing heavily.

"I wanna see your eyes turn blue."I say.

"Nope."He answers,shaking his head.

I look down and I get onto one side of his body and I grab the bulge in his boxers. He inhales sharply and squeezes his eyes shut.I laugh and kiss him under his left ear and he moans lightly.I chuckle and bring my mouth up to his ear.

"Open your eyes."I whisper. He doesn't answer and I squeeze it more and his eyes shot open. They were light blue and I giggle. I grip it even tighter and he hisses,his eyes now electric blue. He spins and I am on the ground and he is pinning me down.I roll my eyes and snarl back sexily and flip him is now on the ground and I kiss him,licking his cainines.I pull back and his eyes are a lighter shade of electric blue.I laugh and pull his boxers down.

"Amazing."Justin whispers,staring into my eyes.

"What?"I ask,with half a smile.

"You just freaking grabbed my dick and you are just excited?"He says the question more like a statement but he meant a question.

I roll my eyes again and kiss him and sit up.I hesitate before I do it.I close my eyes and I take a few deep breathes and reopen my eyes.I look deep into the blue eyes of guy I have been waiting for,for a hundred years,here,wanting to have sex with me.

I take a deep breath and shove.

*Justin's POV*

Once she shoves,her eyes turn electric blue before you could say "Baby."She gasps sharply and I close my eyes with a smile.

After about an hour,she collapsed onto the bed next to me,fully dressed.I put on just my boxers and I look towards the was slightly open and I thought I saw a camera lense disappear from view.I look towards is sound asleep and under the blanket.

I get up and put my jeans on but no shirt.I look and see my best friend,Chaz, escape down the stairs.I stop in front of him and he jumps and lets out an "eep."

I raise a brow at him and he clutches his chest with his free hand.I yank the phone from his hand and look through his phone and I find something Chaz should not have witnessed.

I delete the videos and pictures of Caitlin and me and shove the phone at him.

"Dude!W.T.F?Why did you do that?"Chaz yells.

I shush him and yank him into the kitchen.

"Why did you videotape me and my frickin' girlfriend,dude?"I yell at him quietly.

"Why are you being so quiet?"Chaz asks loudly.

I slap my hand over his mouth and listen to see if my baby had awaken.I then look at Chaz and slap him upside the head.

"One:my baby is sleeping and if you wake her,you will regret :that was very perverted and invasive what you is why I deleted those videos and pictures."I whisper to him.

"Show me to me."He demands.

I lead him quietly up the stairs and open the door slightly and show him my sleeping beauty.

"Holy shi-!That is her?"He yells before I slap me hand,once again,over his mouth.


	6. Cheater

Chapter 6!

(Still Justin's POV)

I take Chaz back downstairs and glare at him.I shake my head and get a bag-o-blood and drain it.I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Dude!I can't believe you are dating _her_! How was it?"He asks me with his eyes wide with excitement.

"You should were watching us the whole time."I say.

Just a second later,Caitlin walks in and rubs her eyes as she grabs blood and drains it in a second.I feel my eyes widen at Chaz and she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Who is that?"She asks dreamily.

"A friend that dropped by."I tell her,shooing Chaz away.

"Oh,no.I am here to stay.I am _not _flying all the way back to Canada.I just got here."Chaz answers,crossing his arms.

" just got here was in hour ago."I mumble.

"You got here an hour ago?"She asks him,looking at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…Yeah."He tells her,rubbing the back of his neck.

She looks at me. "Did you know?"She asks me,pulling away.

I take her hand and shake my head. "Absolutely not."I tell her with honest truth.

She looks at Chaz and narrows her eyes.I look a little closer and I notice her eyes are black,the color I have not seen on her.I take her upper arm and pull her back.

"Come down,Caitlin."I tell her.

She walks backwards to where I am.

"It's fine.I deleted everything on his phone."

Her head immediately snaps towards me with her eyes wide and a purple mixed with a little is jerks her head towards Chaz.

"You spied on us?"She screeches.

"I'm sorry!"Chaz yells,covering his face with his arms. "I walked up the stairs to find the room your mom told me I was gonna stay I found a closed door.I wiggled the handle slightly and the lock undid itself."

"Usually when a door is closed you aren't supposed to open it."She yells through clenched teeth.

"I opened the door slightly and I just saw you guys laying together on the mattress and I was a little confused."He continues.

"What are you talking about you being confused?"She asks her eyes becoming a light brown.

"I was confused because Justin has a girlfriend."He answers.

"."She tells him,pointing at herself.

"No.I wasn't talking about you.I was talking about Selena."Chaz says,looking though his phone to show her a picture of Selena and me at the beach as he turns the phone to Caitlin,I slap it out of him hand.

*Caitlin's POV*

The boy's phone drops to the floor as Justin knocks it out of the boy's grabs his neck and I yank them apart.I throw Justin against the door and the boy into the couch.

"Knock…it…off!"I scream.I bend down a pick up the it was a picture of Justin and Selena kissing at the eyes sting of tears.I grip the phone tighter and and tighter until I break glass and metal cut my palm and my blood drips on the floor.I drop the crushed phone and grab Justin's neck and slam him into the wall. "How could you?"I scream.

"You were…never supposed to find out!"He tells me,gasping for breath as my hand crushs his windpipe.I let go and drag him and shoved him into the saferoom that can only be opened from the outside.I close the door and lock him inside.I walk into the living room where Chaz was slung on the couch and he was staring in shock at me while I sit on the couch.

"Are you okay?"He asks.

When these words roll off his tounge,I burst into boy gets up and sits next to rubs my back and mutters calm words to me.

"I'm…I'm sorry I broke your phone."I stutter to the boy,glancing at the pieces of metal on the floor.

"It's fine."He tells me.

"I'll buy you a new one,…"I trail off,not knowing his name.

" name is Chaz."He finishes my sentece.

"Chaz."I say,smiling slightly and hiccuping.

"Was he your first?"He asks.I look at him. "You don't have to answer.I know that was a personal question but I am just curious."

"Yes."I answer simply. " was."

He wraps his warm,human arms around me and I sob into his rocks me back and forth and lays his head on mine.

"You're warm."He says.

" 'Cause I'm not hungry."I tell him. "You're warm,too."

" 'Cause I'm human."He says with a chuckle.

"I wish I was human.I didn't wanna be a vampire."I tell him.

"What?How did you become one if you didn't want it?"Chaz asks.

"It was 100 years ago and I was walking back from my friend's house.I was just a couple blocks from my home when a beautiful man comes out of the trees and he stops in front of me."I tell him. "He told me he could give me new life,that I could be young I wanted to be old and sitting on a lawn chair somewhere,my grandchildren playing around then when I said no,the man narrowed his red eyes at me and lunged at me.I woke up under a bush and I was covered in blood and very thristy."

"Oh,my gosh."Chaz exclaims and rocks me back and forth in his mother along with Pattie walk in the front immediately go upstairs,saying hi and that they were going to take a nap,and left Chaz and me in peace.


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 6! **

**(Caitlin's POV) **

I sit on Chaz's lap and lay my head on his starts humming _I Need A Doctor _by Eminem and I giggle and look up at him.I get up and bolt to my room and grabbed my radio and a CD. I put it in and played the song _Can I Have This Dance _by the High School Musical cast.I reach out for his hand and he grabs it,confused.

"Wanna dance?"I ask,hitting the replay button on the radio.

"I can't dance."He says,nervously.

"Just follow me."

The lyrics play and I start to dance,Chaz trying to follow every step.

"_Take my hand.  
>Take a breath.<br>Pull me close and take one step.  
>Keep your eyes,locked on mine.<br>And let the music be your guide."_

I hum and sing along and Chaz is looking down at our feet.I smile and lift his head up to mine.  
>And I start to sing.<p>

"_Now won't you promise me,that you'll never forget.  
>We'll keep dancin' wherever we go next."<em>

The song ends and Chaz looks deep into my eyes.

**(Chaz's POV) **

I look into her bright green eyes and I lean in.I hesitate before our lips closes the distance between us and when we kiss,there was a shock in my kisses back and laces my bottom lips for permission to enter.I open my mouth and our tounges dance and I savor the taste of mouth is soft,warm,and sweet.

**(Justin's POV)**

I bang against the metal door if the saferoom.I give up and pace around.I look through the huge containers and find sympathetic blood.I tear the bag open and I swallow and once the fake blood hits the back of my throat,I puke.

"Ugh!"I scream. "Let…me…out!Let me out!"

I bang my fists against the door,leaving innercom comes on and her voice rings out.

" hurt me and I will no tgive you the pleasure of getting interupted our dance."She intructs.

My eyebrows scrunch together and I think of what she is talkin about.I listen closely and I hear _Can I Have This Dance _coming from the radio and I heard giggling and laughing._She is dancing with Chaz.I wish he never told her about Selena,this wouldn't have I get out of here, I will kill him! I swear to it._I think to myself.

**(Caitlin's POV)**

I smile as I leans against Chaz while rocking back and forth to the song.I close my eyes and smile.I begin to drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.I jolt back awake and I look at him.

"I going to bed."I say in a baby voice heading up the stairs to my follows and takes my hand.

"Can you show me my room please?"Chaz asks me while heading down the hall,holding my hand.

"Yeah can sleep on the bed in my room."I say,opening my door.I run my hand through my hair to get it out of my face and I see Justin sitting on the mattress on the floor.

"I'm afraid the bed is taken."His voice was hoarse from not feeding.

"You need to go somewhere else to get your food."I say snottily,taking Chaz's hand and taking him to the bed.

"But I have all I need in here where I can get it fast."He says standing up and looking at Chaz.

"No.I won't let you."I say through clenched teeth.

**(Chaz's POV [again])**

She pushes me lightly onto the bed and snarls at laughs and he looks at me and licks his starts to run towards me and I don't see is suddenly on the throws her against the gets up and gets to the other side of the bed.I jump off and crawl against the wall.I see Caitlin get up and see Justin so close to me.I see that her eyes are black and I hear a snarl escape her lips.I look at Justin,who is walking around the edge of her bed.

She tackles him and they fall on the bares her teeth and I notice her cainines have lengthened and snarls back but it sounded like it was meant to be taken as sexually.I curl my lip in disgust and she grabs his neck and drags Justin from the room.A half hour passed and I started to get I hear the door open and I sighed in Justin walks in covered in blood.I gasp and run outside as fast as my legs could take me.I look on the ground in the kitchen.(There's a door that leads to the kitchen.)I see Caitlin on the floor and she was covered in cuts and her chest was eyes were closed and I shake her slightly.  
>"Caitlin?"I ask."Caitlin?Wake wake up."<br>"She is not going to wake up, is .You can not do anything about it.I use a piece of my phone that was still on the floor and I slit my wrist.I shove my bleeding wrist into her mouth.I begin to feel her lips tighten around my wrist.I am sobbing really hard and I smile slightly and continue to sob.

"Caitlin?Cait?Please wake up?Please.I need you."I sob as I see her cuts begin to disappear.I am torn from my love's side and shoved into the looks at me and his bloody lips curl up in a smirk.  
>"You're 'baby' won't come now I can kill you for ruinning my relationship."He snarls.I glance behind him and I see Caitlin get up with ease and signal me to be quiet.I look quickly back at Justin and whimper as his hand tighens on my throat.<br>Caitlin lunges and then Justin is thrown against the wall.


	8. Bigger

Chapter 8!

**(Caitlin's POV)**

I am thrown to the floor in the kitchen and Justin cuts me and he stabs me in the heart.I look at him then the knife then the cealing.

**Flashback**

I am smiling at Justin then we are having sex.I see myself as a child playing in a field of tulips then I am walking down the street and the man lunges.I see myself wreathing in pain on the ground in an alley.I am running through the alleys,trying to quench the burning thrist,killing street people.

**End of Flashback**

I wake up with blood filling my mouth and Chaz's cut wrist on my lips.I swallow and I feel the injuries start to I can lick the cut closed his sweet blood was gone.I see Justin smash Chaz against the wall.I get up and tackle him to the floor.I put think silver chains on him to keep him from hurting me or Chaz. (_When a vampire hasn't feed,their skin becomes highly irriatated when touched by silver or sunlight._)He hisses him pain and struggles.

I see Chaz on the floor and his hand is in a puddle of his blood.I lick the cut closed and bit into my wrist.I bring it to his mouth and when the blood hit his tounge,he moaned and drank more.I evenutally pulled my wrist and he opened his hazel eyes and smiles.  
>"That was the best thing I have ever tasted."He exclaims.<br>"It was my blood."I answer,bringing him in my arms and hug him tightly but not to tight.  
>"I thought I lost you."Chaz says,hugging my back.<br>" if I do leave in some way,I will _always _come back for you."I tell him."Always."

We hug and I ignore the sound of chains rattling in the backround.I let Chaz pick me up and take me lays me in my bed and lays next to me.I snuggle up close to him and I listen to the sound of his heartbeat.

He pets my hair and I look at him.

"Do you want to me to be your first?"I aks out of the blue.

"What?"Chaz asks me,not hearing what I said.

"Do you want me to be your first?"I ask. "I know it's a personal question.I am just curious."

"Yeah.I do."He answers,laying his head ontop of my head.

"I wish you could be my first."I say,thinking out loud.

"I still could."He says,leaning back to look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"You could just forget what happened between you and Justin never happened and it will be like you were still a virgin."


	9. Werewolf

Chapter 9!

I close my eyes and lay on top of Chaz.I breath in deeply and fall asleep.I wake up the next morning and Chaz was still asleep.I smile and kiss him.I feel him smile and his eyes open.I pull back and smile.I look at the clock and it is 7:30.

"Fuck!"I yell and I jump out of bed and get dressed for school.

"Why are you all crazy?"He asks,changing into black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"School starts in 15 minutes."I say as I rushingly put on mascara,eyeliner,and lipgloss.

"Crap."Chaz yells and flips his hair and gets his black Supras on and I put my blue Supras on.

I grab my keys and we get into my drive to school with 2 minutes to spare.I sigh in relief and grab Chaz's hand and walk to our first walk together and sit start to send notes to each other.

_(Ca-Caitlin Ch-Chaz)_

_Ca-Guess what?_

_Ch-I don't ?_

_Ca-I love you. _

_Ch-Love you too. _

_Ca-Okay I gave what you said some thought._

_Ch-What?_

_Ca-About forgetting what happened between Justin and me and become a virgin.I want to._

_Ch-Oh, I want you to be my first.3_

_Ca-I want you to be my first too._

The teacher turns and looks across the room and her eyes linger on us.I slip a fake note to Chaz. She takes it and reads it out loud.

"You thought is was gonna be something interesting,didn't you?"She narrows her eyes at me and I smile sweetly.

**After school,at the mall.**

I walk with Chaz,holding his stops and looks me in the eyes.I stop and look up at him.

"What's wrong?"I ask.  
>"Nothing is wrong."He says,hugging me.<br>"I know you're ."I tell him. "Tell me what's wrong?"  
>"I'm just thinking of what will happen when I grow older and you won't."He says this like he is thinking out loud.<br>"Don't think about that."I say,looking at him with a serious face. "I would give anything to be human and I hate talking about things like this."

I let go of his hand and run my hands through my hair and I start to walk away with tears running down my cheeks.I immediately wipe them away before someone can see the blood tears.I start to walk faster and faster 'til I was out of the store.I had given my keys to Chaz because he wanted to drive home.

I walk until I was at an innersection and I use my vampire speed and race to God knows where.I look at my phone and go on Facebook.I update my status to "'t know where I am. Justin,if you didn't hurt me,this wouldn't have happened."  
>I hit the post button and turned my phone off.I run like a human down the country road and stop.I look at the field before me and I see it filled with tulips.I run into the field and I spread my arms out wide and run and spin in circles.I run,my hair whipping behind me,and I stop and look around of tulips.I sit down then lay back.I look up at the sky and close my eyes.I take a deep breath and open my eyes.I look up at the starry night and look at the moon.<p>

I stand up and wipe my skirt off.I sprint with vampire speed to the road but not before picking three dozen tulips.I start to walk again and I see lights coming from behind me.I quickly turn and see a car swurve out of control,just missing me.

"What the fuck?"I yell,knowing they don't care.I feel my fangs had come out just before I was almost hit and I realize that I am thristy.I run into the trees and pounce onto a deer.I bite into its blood was satisfying but not as much as human.

I am grabbed from behind and I struggle underneath the person's strong grasp.

"You do what I say and I won't tell anyone about your little secret."He instucts me.  
>"Let go,human."I snarl,fangs still out.<br>"Ha-ha!You think I'm human."He says,laughing.  
>"I can smell it on you."I growl,trying to get his arm away from my throat.<p>

He laughs again and kisses my lips oddly warmer than any normal human.

"I'm half human."He tells me.  
>"Werewolf."I gasp,dropping my arms and my eyes go wide.<br>"Good got it on the first try."He says,I know he smiled when he tells me this.  
>"What are you going to do?"I ask. "Werewolves and vampires are supposed to be sworn enimies."<br>"So?I'm not the type to follow the rules,sweetie."He whispers in my ear.I tremble from the heat the comes from his breath. "I think I like 's you're name anyway?"  
>"Caitlin?"I say unsurely.<p>

He lets go,holding onto my hand,and he laughs. "You don't know your name?"He laughs.  
>"I know my is Caitlin McCall."I say with more comfidence.<br>"Caitlin,you're ,I'm Adam."He tells me,holding my hand.  
>"You still have my hand."I say,looking down at out tangled fingers.<br>"I can't have you leave,now can I?Since you are on werewolf territory."He says,pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
>"No,I'm not."I say,scrunching my eyebrows together. "I would've smelled it."<br>"Well,you don't come here often."He tells me,picking me up and walking through the trees.  
>I drape my arm around his neck and swing my feet slightly not wanting to kick him since he picked me up bridal-style. "Why not?"<p>

He sighs and looks at me and I look into his blue eyes and I feel like I've known him forever. "Because this is where the vampires murdered half of the village a hundred years ago. It was were all newborns,too."

I gasp and I shake my head. "That is horrible.I never knew think I would because I was a newborn a hundred years ago but I was in Canada."

He begins walking and I lean back and let my head hang back.I feel him stop and sit down and I keep my hung back.I feel him kiss my neck and I moan slightly.I bring my head slowly back up and he kisses me slowly but passionatly.I kiss back and he leans back against the tree and I run my hands through his medium-length blonde hair.I get up and take him with me.I poke his chest and smile.

"You're it."I say,before I sprint with inhuman speed.

I laugh and I hear him run behind I hear four feet instead of two.I look back quickly.I see a chocolate brown wolf running beside quickly touches me on the leg with its nose and I stop.

"Not fair!"I yell to the wolf. "You phased!"

I hear a barking laugh coming from ahead of me. "Game on."I whisper and I race through the trees.I see the wolf running and I chased after it.I get in front of it and wolf skids and I tap its forehead.

"Ha-ha!" I laugh. "You're it."

The wolf runs behind the bushes and a minute later,Adam comes out shirtless with a pair of smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I win."He says,smiling at me.  
>"No."I object. "I totally won.I tagged you before you phased that names <em>me <em>winner."


	10. Confuntation

Chapter 10

Adam and I walk together through the woods and hold hands.I smile up at stops,looks at me,and wraps his arms around my waist again and leans his head down so our foreheads are touching.I look up a bit so our noses were touching also.

"Wanna go to my house?"Adam asks,hugging me and putting his head in the crook of my neck.

It was kinda hard because he was like 6' and I am 5'4". I sit on the ground and stare at the night sky.I close my eyes and sigh.

"Let's go to your house."I say,opening my eyes and smiling.  
>"Come on,then."He says,holding his hand for me to take.<br>"Carry me?"I ask,holding my arms out for him.  
>He smiles and walks over to picks me up bridal-style and starts walking.I smile at him and I kiss his cheek. "You know what,I'm running home."Adam says,running.<p>

He stops suddenly and sets me runs behind a bunch of bushes and comes back out as a wolf and has his clothes in his mouth._Get on my back,I will run there with you on my back. _Adam's voice says in my head._But can you carry my clothes for me?I can't run with them in my mouth._

"Well,of course.I don't wanna kiss you and your mouth taste like jeans."I says,shuddering in fake horror.

He barks a laugh and I straddle him.I grab ahold of his fur with one hand and have his clothes in one he sprints as a fast speed that we were out of the woods in minutes.I feel my hair whip behind of a sudden,Justin was in front of us and Chaz along with him.

"Let her go."Justin snarls.I get off and Adam takes off behind some bushes and phases back into a human.  
>"Justin?What the hell are you doing unchained?"I ask,narrowing my eyes at him.<br>"Chaz met me 't you glad you let me go?"He asks Chaz,smirking.

I look at Chaz and notice his eyes aren't a hazel color were a gray,which meant worry.I gasp and snarl.

"YOU CHANGED HIM?"I scream.  
>"Yeah,he did.I let him do it."Chaz jumps in,looking at me with worry and boredom written on his face.<br>"How could you?"I screech,lunging at Justin.

Chaz grabs my shirt to prevent me from attacking his shirt rips from how much force I had used to get to now I am in a bra and my mini skirt.I grab his throat and I feel something tugging on skirt,trying to get me to back away.I look at Adam pulling my skirt back in wolf form.I stay pinned on Justin and growl.

"He had his whole life in front of him and that's all I ever wanted.I wanted to come back later and find him old with a wife and grandchildren."I yell. "Do you know what you've _done_?"  
>"Cait,come 's go."Adam's sweet voice comes from behind me.<p>

I get up and growl at Justin.I look at Chaz with saddness and shake my head.I start to walk towards Adam when I am yanked back and thrown on the ground.I open my eyes because I shut them tightly and the person who threw me down wasn't who I expected.I look up at the face of the newborn.I try to get up but I am thrown down again by Chaz.

"Let me go."I snarl,trying to push him off.  
>" left me."He says,pushing back down.<br>"Because you wanted me to change you.I couldn't do ,being a vampire,is a fucking is not as fun as you think it is."I growl. "You see him?He's a be happy he's _will _kill you."  
>"I don't hurt me."He snarls at me and I see his canines had lengthened and sharpened.<br>"I didn't do it on purpose!You hurt me first."I yell.

Then Chaz was gone and he was pinned down by a chocolate brown wolf.

"Adam,thank you."I thank him.

Adam gets off and goes behind the tree and comes back with his drops it in my hand and I slip it over my was big but I didn't care.I pet Adam's head and he purrs.I smile and look at Chaz then Justin with the same sad look.

"To think I loved either of you."I say,trying to blink away the tears.  
>"But I do love you."They say at the same time.<br>"I love you!"Justin repeats,louder.  
>"If you loved me,you wouldn't have cheated on Selena with me."I tell him.<br>"But I love you,too."Chaz repeats now.  
>"If you loved me,you wouldn't have brought the subject of changing you because we had that dicussion."I say,feeling my blood roll down my cheeks. "If either of you <em>really <em>loved me,you would be crying."

I go behind the bush and grab his clothes and walk to the side of the massive wolf.I look into it's blue eyes and he licks the tears away.I smile and pet his head once more before getting on Adam's back._I will get back at them for hurting you.I swear to it._Adam's voice says to me in my head.I shake my head.

"Don't bother, are not worth it.I would just like to someone who knows a vampire and lives their lived and die like a human."I tell him,running my hands through his begins to run and I hold on tight so I don't fall off.


	11. Writer's Note

I just wanted you to know the the mood eyes idea wasn't mine.I kinda borrowed it from a name is XxXDarkMeIsBestXxX.I just wanted to thank her for letting me use her idea.I would feel really bad if she was upset because I didn't ask her before I used it and that she was mad.I would like to dedicate this story to XxXDarkMeIsBestXxX.

-PrettyLittleLiars2 :P


End file.
